victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tell Me that You Love Me
Tell Me that You Love Me é uma música interpretada por Tori Vega e André Harris. Na apresentação dessa música, Tori usa o vestido de Jade. A música foi apresentado pela primeira vez no restaurante Maestro's do episódio The Great Ping Pong Scam. Esta é a primeira vez que o casal 'Tandre' cantam juntos. Letra da Música *Andre: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Andre and Tori: Yeahhhhhhh...Yeah *Tori: The situation turns around Enough To figure out that someone else has let you down *Andre and Tori: So many times, I don't know why *Tori: But I know we can make it As long as you say it So tell me that you love me, yeah *Andre and Tori: Tell me that I take your breath away Maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say, so tell me you love me anyway *Tori: So tell me that you love me anyway Woahhhhhh Woahh Woahh Waking up beside yourself And what you feel inside, is being shared with someone else. *Andre and Tori: Nowhere to hide, I don't know why *Tori: But I know we can make it As long as you say it So tell me that you love me, yeah *Andre and Tori: Tell me that I take your breath away Maybe if you tell one more, then I would know for sure, that there's nothing left to say, but tell me you love me anyway Show me, look what we found. *Andre and Tori: It's turning around every day. I can hear what you say. Now I know why, I know we can make it. So tell me that you love me, yeah *Andre and Tori: Tell me that I take your breath away Tori: Maybe if you take one more,... So tell me that you love me, yeah *Andre and Tori: And Tell me that I take your breath away Maybe if you tell one more, then I would know for sure, that there's nothing left to say, but tell me you love me anyway Tradução Me Diga Que Me Ama As situações mudam O suficiente para descobrir Que alguém te decepcionou Tantas vezes eu não sei porquê Mas eu sei que podemos fazer Enquanto você disser Então diga que me ama, yeah E me diga que eu tiro o seu fôlego E se talvez você pegar mais uma vez Eu saberia com certeza Não há nada mais a dizer Me diga que me ama mesmo assim Então me diga que me ama mesmo assim Acordando ao seu lado E o que você sente por dentro Está sendo compartilhado com outra pessoa Sem lugar para se esconder, eu não sei porquê Mas eu sei que podemos fazer Enquanto você disser Então me diga que me ama E me diga que tiro o seu fôlego E talvez se você pegar mais uma vez Eu saberia com certeza Não há nada mais a dizer Me diga que me ama mesmo assim Me mostre, olhe o que descobrimos Mude todos os dias Posso ouvir o que diz Agora sei porque nós podemos fazer Se me dizer que me ama, yeah E me dizer que tiro o seu fôlego E talvez se você pegar mais uma vez Então me diga que me ama, yeah E me diga que tiro o seu fôlego Talvez se você pegar mais uma vez Então eu saberia com certeza Não há nada mais a dizer Me diga que me ama mesmo assim Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Victoria Justice